


Nero's worst day

by Belery



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belery/pseuds/Belery
Summary: Nero debe aprender a seguir sus instintos.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Nero's worst day

Nero a su corta edad ha tenido que pasar muchos momentos incómodos pero sin duda el de hoy se lleva el premio nobel. Desde que despertó tenía un mal presentimiento, más cuando su hermana adoptiva Kyrie lo despertó con más emoción que cualquier otro día, emoción que solo acrecentó su malestar al recordar que ese día habría un mini festival en la escuela donde su hermana y sus amigas participarían, él se había salvado ya que había ayudado con las decoraciones una semana antes. Durante el desayuno su malestar se calmó un poco ya que no había indicios de que algo malo fuera a pasar... Por el momento, oh que equivocado estaba. 

Al llegar a la escuela supo que su tarde libre de escuela vagando en lo que terminaba el festival para poder ir a casa con sus hermanos solo había sido una ilusión porque claro su hermana era la inocencia hecha mujer, pero sus amigas no, todo lo contrario y siempre terminaba enredado en sus estúpidas ideas a las cuales no podía negarse sin romper el corazón de Kyrie. 

Es así como terminó de cajero en el grandioso puesto de besos que su hermana y compañía atenderían, dudaba que fueran a darle una sola moneda recaudada eso era lo peor de la situación. 

Casi al final de la tarde lo que creyó que sería un desperdicio de tiempo había resultado un total éxito, ya habían llenado tres botes con monedas y la fila aún era un poco larga. Está bien, las amigas de su hermana pueden ser todo lo diablolicas que quisieran pero no podía negar que eran realmente bonitas, si no fuera gay ya hubiera caido por alguna de las 4 aunque su hermana era la más bonita a sus ojos sobre todo por su carácter tan amable. 

Tan entretenido estaba pensando y cobrando que no se percató del par de jóvenes que se acercó por su izquierda ajenos a la fila que se formaba frente a las 5 chicas, chicas que si se dieron cuenta y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas. 

Dos monedas frente a el llamaron su atención, alguién intentaba saltarse la fila fue lo primero que pensó y no pudo evitar hacerle saber su descontento al sujeto pero cuando levantó la mirada para destruirlo con amabilidad porque después de todo dinero era dinero se quedó en blanco.

Los gemelos Sparda, el sueño de cada estudiante no solo en su escuela sino en alrededores, ambos esperando frente a el por algo, ¿pero qué? Ah si estaban vendiendo besos, su ánimo decayó un poco al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, hasta ellos habían caído en los encantos de alguna de sus amigas.

\- Las filas están de ese lado señores, solo pónganse en la que más les guste. Terminará antes de lo pensado se los puedo apostar - pero para su sorpresa lo único que pasó es que formaron una mini fila delante de él ambos con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver su muy marcada confusión. 

\- Ya hicimos la fila, ¿Podrías cobrarnos ahora? - Aunque le dé pena admitirlo entró en un mini shock más cuando Dante se acercó y lo besó, lo peor es que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Vergil repitió la acción de su gemelo justo después de él. Tan perdido estaba que tampoco escuchó cuando Trish y Lady exigían el pago de sus servicios por haber armado con éxito el plan para los gemelos.


End file.
